


What's a mystery dungeon?

by CyndaquiltheNinja



Category: Pokemon Mystery Dungeon
Genre: Based off a Rp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-08
Updated: 2020-03-08
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:47:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23071936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CyndaquiltheNinja/pseuds/CyndaquiltheNinja
Summary: Note: I've had PMD on my mind since the remake released a few days ago, so I decided to start a project about the series. (Not sure when/if I'll finish it anytime soon.) It's based on my Pokemon trainer OC, Tiger. (An AU based around my rp and story character.)After his journey in Johto, and partial journey in Galar, he finds himself transformed into a cubone and in a universe completely inhabited by pokemon. His pokemon team is with him, as well as some other trainers who have joined the strange world. The three of them combine their teams and create a guild where they save pokemon and eventually solve the mystery of why they came here, and how they can make it back home.
Kudos: 3





	What's a mystery dungeon?

“You seem to be the lonely nature.” A voice said quietly in the darkness, green eyes darted around the shadowy area as if the figure were trying to pinpoint where he was exactly. How did he get here? The boy frowned and crossed his arms as he tried to recount the events from the day before. He had finished a fight with Red, Kuso passed, and he had gone home. His wounds from the fight still stung, but as time passed, they too seemed to fade away like his memory.   
“Who are you?” Tiger called out to the voice, the whisper didn’t answer his question. He just continued in a cold and tired manner.   
“You tend to avoid contact at all times and are very weary of anyone new.” The voice said quietly and a flash of light blinded the boy. He winced and fell over as the light seemingly paralyzed him, he cautiously looked around him and realized that he was surrounded by the light. “Which can be smart when you’re in a dangerous place, however, you need to know when you have to rely on others for help. You are most likely to be…”   
The voice trailed off, Tiger frowned and shifted his weight. His hands went from the dark tan to a light brown, and coarse fur grew over his skin. He collapsed to his knees and tightly closed his eyes as the voice continued once more. “A Cubone.”   
“Cubone… really?” Tiger growled quietly.   
“Don’t question my judgement.” The voice muttered dryly. “I never get a quiz wrong.”   
“Something makes me not believe you on that.” Tiger muttered dully and blinked as the vision began to fade away. The voice growled at Tiger’s comment before falling silent for a few minutes.   
“Normally, I would allow you to find a pokémon to travel with, but you’re a trainer. You and the others.”  
“Others?” Tiger asked, but was ignored.  
“Your team will be found throughout dungeons, your partner and starter from your journey, Cyndaquil, will greet you when you wake.” The voice whispered and faded away leaving Tiger alone in the darkness.  
“Wait! What do you mean? Who are the others!?” Tiger called out in shock, light filled the vision once more and the boy was swept away from the dream.   
“Why can I never get any answers.” Tiger grumbled quietly and sighed before looking around as the vision faded away, and he was greeted with pure darkness once more. 

“Hey!” A voice whispered in the darkness as Tiger slowly began to come to. A gentle breeze filled the air, the scents of the forest greeted the Cubone’s muzzle. “Hey Tiger.” The voice whispered quietly, Tiger felt someone nudge his shoulder as if they were trying to get the boy to wake. “Come on get up!”  
Light filled Tiger’s vision as the trainer slowly came to. He was sitting in the middle of a forest, a few trees surrounded him and a Cyndaquil who was sitting next to him. A look of relief filled the fire pokémon’s face and the mouse pokémon ran over to his friend, pulling him into a hug.   
Tiger blinked a few times and returned the hug before letting out a small sigh. “Are you okay?” Cyndaquil asked in a concerned manner and let go of his friend.   
Tiger frowned and tipped his head to the side. “Yeah, I feel fine.” He said quietly and looked at his hands. They resembled a Cubone’s paws, did he really just turn into a pokémon? The ground type shook his head and pushed himself to his feet. “Just hit my head is all.”   
“You look like a Cubone though.” Cyndaquil muttered in an uncertain manner and looked at his friend for a few heartbeats. “Are you sure you’re alright?”   
“Cubone?” Tiger mumbled quietly and frowned. He looked around the clearing in a hesitant manner before running over to a small river. The boy looked into the water and saw his reflection. He was no longer a human, his rough appearance was replaced with a Cubone, the pokémon seemed to be staring straight back at the boy. His helmet was scuffed up, a few chunks had been broken out of the top and sides revealing orange fur that had never seen the sunlight, the scar from his childhood still sat on his right shoulder causing him to frown. Why would he still hold scars from his human life? What had caused the scar? He tried to scan his memories as a human and remembered a fight from his childhood. He remembered most of his past, but not what had brought him to this point, not his journey in Johto or his partial journey in Galar. Nothing other than the events at Mount Silver and the Indigo Plateau. He took a few steps backwards and shivered slightly.   
“What-how did?” Tiger began in a startled manner and glanced at Cyndaquil. “What happened?”   
“Relax.” Cyndaquil said in a soothing manner and placed a paw on Tiger’s shoulder. “Freaking out isn’t going to solve this any faster.” The fire pokémon grunted and shook his head. “What happened, do you remember?”  
Tiger frowned, he sighed and closed his eyes trying to remember the voice and the dream, but all he could think of was his loss at the Johto league and his fight against Red. “All I remember is going to the league, the fight in Celadon, and our loss with Red.”   
“Anything after that?”   
Tiger was silent for a few heartbeats, he froze. “No.” He muttered quietly.   
“Anything from Johto?”   
“Nope.”   
Cyndaquil frowned, alarm flashed on his face for a moment as he tried to think of anything to help. “What about Galar’s journey? You came home so upset when Elm pulled you from the gym challenge.”  
“What’s a gym challenge?” Tiger asked quietly. “Hell, what’s a Galar?”  
Cyndaquil swallowed back a gasp, it looked like he was trying his best not to panic. Though, Tiger could see that the pokémon was panicking internally. “We have to look for help.” He said quietly and looked around wildly, the fire pokémon looked at the forest that was stretched out in front of them and sighed quietly. “We’ll have to get through that first.” He muttered quietly and grabbed Tiger’s wrist. “Come on!”   
Tiger had no say in where he was going as he followed Cyndaquil into the forest, a few pidgey and swellow looked at the duo before flying off into the forest as well.


End file.
